Talk More, do it!
by Julian Nara
Summary: Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pergi berdua dengannya. Katakan apa yang perlu kau katakan. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menghidar, karna banyak kemungkinan terjadi akan sesuatu hal. Entah itu hal baik maupun buruk. Jadi jangan hidup dalam pemikiran sendiri. -bingung bikin summary nya- For SIVE 2018 -ShikaIno's Dream Catcher : Choco Dream. mind rnr?


**TALK MORE, DO IT!**

Naruto by Masashiro kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

For SIVE 2018 - ShikaIno's Dream Catcher : Choco Dream

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading

 **.**

Sore yang cerah dengan langit biru yang menghiasi. Angin berhembus pelan membuaikan. Cuaca yang sangat mendukung untuk acara bermain atau sekedar berjalan-jalan bersama keluarga, teman, sahabat bahkan bersama kekasih tercinta.

Sama seperti contohnya sore ini, cuaca yang cerah dimanfaatkan banyak orang untuk berkumpul bersama. Dan taman kota, adalah tempat yang paling diminati untuk dikunjungi. Mulai dari balita sampai yang sudah tua- _pun_ ada. Tak jarang ada keluarga yang sengaja membawa makanan untuk dinikmati bersama, semacam piknik atau mungkin memang piknik, entahlah. Bagi para remaja yang memiliki kekasih, tempat ini adalah tempat berkencan yang sangat cocok. Karena tamannya dibuat dengan sangat indah, pas jika ingin melakukan foto bersama untuk diunggah ke sosial media. Jadi hampir semua karakter manusia dapat kita jumpai bila singgah ditaman kota ini.

Disebuah jalan setapak diarea taman, ada sepasang muda mudi yang terlihat sedang berjalan bersama menikmati udara sore seperti yang lain.

"Shika..." terdengar suara sigadis memecah kesunyian yang tercipta diantara mereka "...kudengar kau mendapatkan beasiswa di Amerika ya?" lanjut sigadis bertanya pada disebelahnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis disebelahnya, membuat pemuda yang tadi dipanggil 'Shika' atau lengkapnya adalah Nara

Shikamaru mengalihkan atensinya yang semula menatap langit biru menjadi menatap sang gadis. Ia terlihat menganggukan kepalanya samar "Iya Ino, aku bahkan sudah mengisi formulirnya. Mungkin lusa aku akan berangkat. Kau tahu sendiri bukan, akan banyak yang harus diurus. Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Jadi untuk melanjutkan kuliah diparis?" tanya Shikamaru pada sigadis yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino.

Ino tak langsung menjawab melainkan menghentikan langkahnya, menundukan kepalanya menatap sepasang sepatu yang ia kenakan. Fikirannya semrawut seiring dengan hatinya yang gundah. Ia bingung, tak tahu melakukan apa.

"Ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu atau ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? Kau bisa menceritakan atau mengatakannya padaku, Ino? Aku masih sahabatmu." ucap kalem Shikamaru karna Ino diem membisu dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa aku hanya bisa menjadi sahabatmu, Shika? Tidak adakah tempat untukku dihatimu? Atau kau mencintai gadis lain, Temari misalnya?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, membuat hatinya gundah gulana berhasil Ino sampaikan.

Setelah berhasil mengatakannya, Ino merasa lebih baik. Seakan beban dipundaknya telah menghilang sebagian, namun tak dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya sekarang bertedak sangat cepat. Ia munutup mata dan menahan nafasnya agar bisa mendengar dengan jelas jawaban Shikamaru. Tak lupa ia merapakalkan doa agar jawaban yang Shikamaru berikan adalah 'Tidak'

"Tidak..." Jawab tegas Shikamaru. Ia menggerakan jemari tangannya untuk memegang dagu Ino kemudian mengangkatnya perlahan agar Ino bisa menatapnya. Dapat Shikamaru lihat bola mata Ino yang melebar dengan mulut terbuka seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu namun urung sehingga tertutup kembali. Shikamaru tak langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menatap ino dengan pandangan teduh dengan senyum tipis sembari jemari tangannya yang lain merapihkan rambut Ino yang tertiup angin.

"...Aku tidak menyukai gadis manapun termasuk Temari. Jika kau berfikir karna kami dekat akhir-akhir ini, kau salah. Kedekatanku dengannya hanya tentang masalah pelajaran akhir. Kau tau pasti apa impianku, meneruskan pendidikanku di universitas ternama di Amerika. Kami hanya saling membantu, Ino. Jika kau berkata bahwa Temari menyukaiku, itu haknya dia, aku tak bisa melarangnya sama seperti dirimu. Kita tak bisa melarang atau menentukan hati orang lain sesuka kehendak kita, bahkan kita juga tak bisa menentukan pada siapa, cinta kita akan melabuhkan hati. Aku tak menerimamu minggu lalu bukan karena aku menbencimu atau tak menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu, sangat! tapi aku sadar, kita masih terlalu muda untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan lebih dari sahabat apalagi kita masih perlu mengejar impian kita masing-masing. Jika kita memutuskan untuk bersama, apa kau yakin dengan hubungan jarak jauh selama beberapa tahun, aku tahu sekarang zaman canggih dan kita masih bisa bertemu saat libur kuliah nanti. Tapi saat prasangka datang, apa kau sanggup dengan itu. Jadi jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, maukah kau menungguku kembali lima tahun lagi. Gunakanlah waktu lima tahun itu untuk mewujudkan impianmu, lakukanlah hal yang memang ingin kau lakukan. Namun jika setelah lima tahun kau masih sendiri dan hatimu masih milikku maka saat itu juga aku bersumpah tak akan melepasmu lagi, Yamanaka Ino."

"Apa kau sedang menantangku, Shika? Aku telah menyukaimu dari kita masih kecil dan menunggumu adalah pekerjaanku. Jadi jika harus menunggu lima tahun lagi itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit untukku. Kau benar, aku tak terlalu yakin jika berfikiran buruk tentangmu. Mungkin aku percaya padamu, tapi kurasa tidak dengan orang disekitarmu. Jalan kita memang masih panjang apalagi untuk membahas tentang kehidupan dewasa nanti, namun jika dalam waktu lima tahun kau tak memberikaku kepastian maka jangan salahkan aku, karena aku akan menyeretmu kekantor urusan agama untuk menikahiku Nara Shikamaru." Ino tertawa sendiri, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Tapi ia jauh lebih tak percaya Shikamaru yang biasa irit suara bisa mengeluarkan kalimat sepanjang tadi.

Ino bahagia, sangat bahagia. Bahkan saking bahagianya ia sampai menangis terisak-isak, entah sejak kapan ia mulai menangis, ia tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Mungkin saja sejak Shikamaru mengungkapkan persaannya. Pantas saja ia merasa ada yang menghalangi penglihatannya sejak tadi. Semuanya telah terbalas, ia hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi untuk mewujudkan impiannya agar bisa bersama Shikamaru.

"Aku akan sangat menunggu saat itu tiba, kuharap kau benar-benar melakukan Ino, jika aku lupa nanti" goda Shikamaru

Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karna hari telah senja. Berjalan bersama dengan tangan saling bertautan satu sama lain disertai senyum yang menghiasi bibir keduanya. Ini bukanlah akhir, ini baru awal untuk kehidupan mereka dengan harapan dan rencana yang telah tergambar dibenak masing-masing.

Semua persangka dan pertanyaan akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban. Semuanya hanya perlu bersabar dan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkannya. Jangan berharap pada keajaiban karena keajaiban tidak akan datang jika kita sendiri tidak melakukan apapun. Dan ya, perjalanan mereka masih panjang, mereka baru akan menapaki jalan menuju dewasa. Terlalu cepat untuk membicarakan tentang jodoh, atau menjalin sebuah hubungan yang bernama 'pacaran' karena jatuh cinta kepada sahabat sendiri adalah anugrah serta musibah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Jika mereka menuruti ego untuk tetap menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih, tidak ada jaminan mereka tidak akan berpisah apalagi dengan jarak yang begitu jauh. Godaannya terlalu besar, pemirsa. Lagipula tidak ada undang-undang yang melarang sepasang sahabat untuk menikah, kecuali - _mungkin-_ jika mereka sesama jenis. Kehilangan sahabat dan kekasih sekaligus itu lebih berat dari rindunya si Dilan.

 **Fin**

Ini adalah karya pertama saya, bisa dipastikan banyak kekurangannya. Mungkin mulai dari terlalu monoton gaje parah, terlalu drama, typo yang bertebaran, ooc bgt dan sebagainya. Jika berminat minta saran dan kritikan nya.

NB: Ma'af juga jika tidak nyambung dengan tema yang sudah panitia sediakan. Semoga terhibur dan selamat SIVE 2018.

 _Escape reality and live your dream_

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Julian Nara**

 **06-02-18**


End file.
